The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Casting against gravity or counter-gravity casting can be a mold filling technique in which a pressure difference is created between a metallic melt and within a mold. The mold is held above the metallic melt, and cavity within the mold positioned to be in fluid communication with the metallic melt. The pressure within the mold is lowered relative to that around the metallic melt which causes the metallic melt to move against gravity and into the mold. The metallic melt can be solidified within the mold cavity prior to removing the pressure difference. Since the solidification of the cast components occurs while under pressure, the solidification rate may be limited by being air cooled.